Too Innocent To Love
by Live Life Loud09
Summary: She said she would never love anyone more than him. But then why is she getting married? Zoey/Chase. Oneshot. T just to be safe.


**Okay, so this oneshot was inspiried by another author's story, but I can't seem to place where I found it. Whoever's idea this was, let me know to give you some credit! It's probably sorta bad because this is the first time I haven't written in 3-Person view. But I wanted to try it. **

**Anyway,  
Summary: She said she would never love anyone more than him. But then why is she getting married? Zoey/Chase. Oneshot.**

**Chase's POV**  
I can still remember the moment my was shattered by the one, the only, Zoey Brooks. It had been about 8 years since we all had graduated from PCA, and we hadn't seen much of each other since. It was quite a shock to have Zoey call all of us over to her apartment in New Jersey for a small reunion the following week.

I can't recall how exactly I spent that long week, but I do remember planning to win her back. I slowly made my way up the stairs, ringing the doorbell, and looking at my slight reflection to make sure my hair was, well, somewhat neat. I then looked down at my shoes, anticipating the look on her face when she saw me.

I could then her light footsteps coming towards the door, and she swung open the door. She pulled me in for a tight embrace, and I was quickly seated in a chair in her cozy living room. Quinn, Logan, Michael, Lisa, and even James were already here. All we were missing was Lola. We started to make random small talk, until she arrived about an hour later. As soon as she was seated, Zoey stood up, and said 'I have an announcement to make'. James then stood up as well.

And then I felt my stomache drop to my feet, and my heart shatter into too pieces.

She had said

"I've found the one, I'm ready to settle down. About a month ago, James proposed, and I said yes."

-x-x-x-

And that's how I got where I am today. Wearing this uncomfortable tuxedo, sitting in the front row of Zoey's wedding. I had refused to pity myself, because I had had my chance, but we both knew it wouldn't work. But the fact was, I love Zoey Brooks, I fell in love with her when I ran into that stupid flag pole on her first day at PCA. And I've loved her ever since.

If I wasn't going to pity myself, I had to at least be happy, for her sake at least. Not for James's. I guess I'll always be glad, as long as Zoey's happy, then I am too.

The bridal march began, and James was waiting patiently at the other end of the church. We all stand up, looking towards her, and her face is glowing with that award winning smile she has. The same smile that stole my heart. I took a quick glimpse at the groom, and he's just standing there, with a half-smile as he waits for her arrival. I couldn't stand to look at him much more, so I turned my attention back to Zoey, and she's slowly making her way down the aisle. God, I wish she would never arrive at the other end, unless it would happen to be me up there.

Zoey was finally at the alter, and everyone was taking their seats. I sit down, and try to focus on her wedding, but my mind keeps wandering to what could have been, if it was me that she chose.

I have many random flashbacks to our days at PCA together, when I first met her, when I stole her TekMate, when we had those grape wars, when I snuck into her dorm room to steal the radio and she threw the pie in my face, when I saved her from Charles the ghost, when we finally became a couple after my return from England, and all the times that we had shared a laugh together. I couldn't help but smile at those memories.

But then my thoughts turn back to the time when she told me she loved me, in person. She told me that she would always love me, no matter what happened. She told me she'd never love anyone more than she has ever loved me. I had been so surprised at this, that I couldn't talk or anything. I just stared, and soon got lost in her beautiful eyes. I knew that I loved her, but I could never find a way to prove it.

Zoey eventually broke it off, because she thought that I didn't truly love her, or that I was too immature to understand what love really was. But jeez, what wouldn't I do for her? I tried to win her back, but it was no use. Things were quickly forgotten as we graduated from high school, and now that was all in the past.

I turn back to the wedding, after being lost in my memories, and I see Zoey looking a James, the way she had only looked at me. I knew that James loved her because that was the same look I gave Zoey whenever I saw her. It was meant to be, perhaps.

"I do." Was all that could be heard.

They kiss. I look at the passion they had in the kiss, and realize that Zoey and I had just the same together, if not more. But I realize now that she is his forever, and that she does love him more than me.

I try my best to accept this, or at least fool myself into thinking I accepted it. But deep down, it hurts. And I'm not quite sure how long before I burst, telling Zoey how I really feel.

I wait for everyone else to leave the church, as I just stand there. I run my hands through my hair, even though all it is, is a bush. I feel kind of numb, not willing to accept this anymore. I tried not to wallow in my own self pity, as I take a seat again the long pew. I sit there for a few minutes, wondering if I will ever be able to love anyone as much as Zoey. I don't think I ever could.

I look around the church, trying to get my mind off of Zoey, and how that she's James's to love. Not mine. I suddenly feel a small hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to the side, and see Zoey standing there in her wedding dress.

I look around the room, trying to find something else to stare at, anything, but the only thing catching my attention was Zoey. "I do love you Zo', I always will," I said. Instantly, I regret it. Whatever happened to me 'accepting' the fact that she was married? Now here she, 15 minutes after her own ceremony, and I tell her that I love her? 'God, I'm such an Idiot!' I think to myself.

"I know," she says, taking a seat next to me. I look up at her, with surprise, and confusion. I wonder why she's even still here, shouldn't she be on her way to her honeymoon? She probably just wanted to say goodbye. I look at her, getting lost in her eyes, trying to think of something to say. All I can think of is

"You know?" I stare at her, somewhat in disbelief. "Zoey, you know?" She slowly nods her head. I can't believe it.

"I've always known," she said. Okay, now I'm really confused. Here she is, 15 minutes after her own damn wedding, and now she decides to let me know that she knows that I love her?

"But, why did you marry James then? If you've known all along that I love you, why him?" I question her. I want to know this so badly, but then again, I don't want to know. I don't want to know why I wasn't good enough for her in the long run, and why James was better, or anything like that.

"Chase..." she pauses. "You and I... we just... we couldn't. I'm sorry, but we would never work!" She finally says. I turn my attention away from her, now looking out the window, seeing the whole wedding party taking random pictures together.

"Zo', but why? If you knew, then why couldn't we work? Did you lie to me about loving me? Was it out of pity for me, you're best friend who'd been in love with you for 4 years?" I look back at Zoey, and she was bewildered look in her eye. Her eyes are now starting to get a tad puffy, as if she was holding back tears from falling down her face.

Then Zoey's face fell into the emotion of anger. "No," she snaps at me. "I never lied to you about how I felt. In fact, I still love you. I promised you that I wouldn't love anyone more than you, and I don't. Don't EVER think that I don't love you!" It was my turn for my eyes to widen. An awkward silence fell between the two of us.

"Zo, I don't understand," I finally say to break the silence, and hopefully the tension between the two of us. I feel like I'm falling, and falling fast, off a clift. I felt so confused, and dismayed, and I can't think of anything more to say.

"Chase, you don't get it, do you?" She says. I nod my head "You can't love me Chase! You shouldn't love me! As much as I do still love you, and as much as I wish I could accept your love, I just...I can't. You shouldn't...love me," she says, lowering her voice until it was barely audible. I close my eyes and look down at the floor, trying to take all this in, and sigh.

"But James, he can love you all you want?" I say, as I raise up my head, just in time to see her nod.

"Chase, you HAVE to believe me when I told you that I would never love anyother more! But you also have to understand that you can't love me. I know that this is very complicated, and it doesn't make much sense when I try to explain it, but it just, does to me," She says, starting to smile again while she looks me in the eye. "And don't you ever think that I don't love you," she finally finishes.

I can't think of one more thing to say to her. Apprently, I can't love her anymore, but there's no way for me not to. Hell, she's Zoey Brookes, the girl I've been chasing (No pun intended) all these years. I know that she's made up her mind, so I don't tell her anything that's on my mind. Zoey leans into me and leaves me with one last passionate kiss before she leaves. I wish it could have lasted longer, but I knew it couldn't. I feel like I should tell her that she's wrong to tell me that I can't love her. But I swallow, deciding to just, leave it at that. I let out a long sigh, knowing that I will never be with her.

She gets up to leave, and starts walking away towards the door, back to James. She turns around at the door, waving me good-bye, and flashing me one her famous smiles. I wave back to her. She turns around to walk out the door, to the limo to take them to the airport. I know I'll have to accept the fact that she chose James, not me. But I feel myself wanting to ask her why she can't love me. I want to hold it in, until she gets back, but I can't. "Zoey!" I call after her. I start running towards the door, and I find her still standing in the narrow hallway. "You never did tell me, why you can't love me."

She looks me straight in the eye, and she holds my gaze. "Because Chase, you're just, one of those few that are to innocent to love," she says. She pulls me into one last tight embrace, and I softly kiss her forehead. She then opens the door, and walks out.

I stand there, just watching her as she leaves. After she's gone from my sight, I walk towards my car, thinking of how I'll always be, just too innocent to love to her.

-x-x-x-

**Okay, so it's not super-great, but it was my first time writing in one person's POV. Oh well, did you at least like it? **

**Tell me in a review **

**-Aimee.**


End file.
